space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Grand guide de la recherche et développement
=Recherche et Développement= La recherche et développement se pratique dans le labo de R&D dans le coin en haut à droite du Département de Science. Il y a 10 types de technologies différents qui peuvent être recherché, chacun composé de plusieurs niveaux de recherche. Plus un niveau de recherche est élevé, plus le prototype trouvé sera utile et .dangereux pour les habitants de la Station. Rétroingénierie Le Deconstructive analyzer est l'outil principal de labo de R&D. To raise tech levels, jam things into it and use the console to break them open. This destroys the item, and boosts research levels when appropriate. Déconstruire les objets a pour conséquence de vous faire atteindre les niveaux de recherche supérieur. * If you are far below the item's research levels, it will give the item's (tech level - 1). Important note: This can raise your research levels by more than one. * If you are at the item's (tech level - 2) up to (tech level), you will receive one tech level * Therefore the maximum research level you can receive from an item is its (tech level + 1) Comment rechercher efficacement Théoriquement la R&D est censé être pleine d'expérimentation, de doute et d'excitation. Concrètement c'est toujours la même chose à chaque partie. Il y a un grand nombre de formule à trouver, la plupart étant très différente aux 2 extrémités des niveaux de recherche. En voici quelques exemples. Pas de roboticiens, pas de mineurs et juste du verre. Dans cette méthode de recherche vous n'aurez jamais à quitter le labo de R&D pour effectuer vos recherches. Vous n'aurez pas non plus à quémander l'assistance des autres abrutis de la Station. C'est un peu plus long que si vos collègues vous aident mais c'est la meilleure méthode si vous commencez le round. 1. Equipez vous. Prenez une toolbelt (ceinture à outils), une toolbox (boite à outils), et mettez tout les outils sauf l'analyzer dans la toolbelt. Attrapez un cable coil qui traine et mettez le aussi dans la toolbelt. Insérez l'analyzer dans le Deconstructive Analyzer (DA à partir de maintenant) et scannez le. Enfin mettez la toolbox dans le DA et scannez la. 2. Recharger les machines. Grab the glass and metal on a nearby table and put 20-30 metal sheets in the protolathe, and 10-20 glass in the protolathe. Put 10 glass in the circuit imprinter, and pour the small beaker of acid on top of the imprinter into the imprinter. If you want, throw the rest of the metal and glass in the autolathe. You'll want a little bit of metal on hand for a later step though. 3. Avec le protolathe imprimez les objets suivants (utilisez l'ordinateur) et scannez les avec le DA. La plupart de ces objets peuvent en fait être trouvé dans la pièce, mais c'est plus rapide de tous les imprimer d'un coup plutôt que de fouiller partout pour les trouver. * Micro Manipulator * Basic Power Cell (sinon utilisez une High Capacity Cell proche) * Roll of Gauze OU Ointment * Tracking Beacon * Optical Meson Scanner ** Utilisez une des High Capacity Power Cells proche (ou l'autre si vous avez déja utilisez la première) pour le DA. Scannez ca après que vous ayez scanné la première Cell Ceci vous permettra d'atteindre des niveaux de recherches basiques. N'oubliez pas de synchronisez les serveurs souvent (menu "settings" de l'ordinateur) pour que les Roboticien et le Mécano ne vous casse pas les couilles constamment. 4.Grace à cela vous avez débloqué un certain nombre de choses supplémentaire à rechercher. Imprimez les objets suivant et scannez les dans le DA aussi : * Global Positioning System * Personal Artificial Intelligence Card (imprimez en une deuxième si vous voulez un pote en silicon) * High Power Micro Laser * Mining Drill * Super Capacity Power Cell (à scannez impérativement APRES la Mining Drill) 5. La liste d'objets que vous allez pouvoir construire va commencer à rétrécir puisque vous allez avoir besoin de matériaux spécifique pour tout construire. Ne vous inquietez pas pour autant tout ce qu'il vous faut pour terminer vos recherches c'est du metal et du glass et des objets que vous pouvez trouvez dans la pièce. Construisez et scannez ces objets: * Advanced Mass Spectrometer * Man Machine Interface * Advanced Matter Bin 6. Vous êtes bientot à court d'objets à construire dans le Protolathe. Lachez pas l'affaire ! Scannez ça : * Nanopaste * Radio-Enabled Man Machine Interface * Avec vos nouvelles recherches vous pouvez construire Advanced Matter Bin and Pico Manipulator. Construisez un des 2 et scannez le. 7. Now that you're out of things to build in the Protolathe, you'll be forced to make circuit boards to complete research. Unfortunately, the circuit imprinter needs sulfuric acid to make boards. Fortunately, you should be able to make your own Chemistry Dispenser with all the research you've done! Print two Chemistry Dispenser boards in the Circuit Imrpinter menu on the computer. Throw one in the DA and scan it. You are now out of acid, but soon enough you'll have more. * Grab 5 sheets of metal and find an empty spot you won't be standing in anytime soon (above the protolathe or in a corner is always good). Click on the metal with it in your selected hand. A menu should pop up. Select "Build Machine Frame" * Use cable coil on the machine frame. * Use the Chemistry Dispenser board on the frame. * Print out 2 Pico Manipulators, 3 High Power Micro Lasers, and 2 Advanced Scanning Modules and use them on the frame. * Grab a console screen that's on one of the tables to the right and use that on the frame, or make one from the autolathe. * Use a screwdriver on the frame and it should be built. You can now throw a beaker in the chem dispenser and get all the sulfuric acid you need for boards. 8. Print out the following boards and scan them to get the research you want: * Teleporter Hub * Durand (or Gygax) Weapons and Targeting Control module x3 9. DON'T FORGET TO SYNC THE SERVERS. If your lose power or your computer (somehow) and you never sync'd, you just wasted all your time because you'll be back at square one once you are able to get R&D working again. If you DID remember to sync and somehow lost your computer, just sync again and you'll be where you left off! 9. (OPTIONAL) Run down to Xenobiology and steal the plasma there if it hasn't already been grinded and scan two bars. Throw the rest in the protolathe and make a plasma cutter. Scan that too. Congrats, research is now done as far as you or anyone else needs to care. Not that you can actually build anything decent without materials from mining, but if they haven't already brought you materials, now is a good chance to bitch at them to do so. Or go do it yourself because you can't expect anyone else to get work done, can you? Method 2: For The Miner Who Has To Do Everything Themselves Because fuck those scientist assholes. You bring them all this shiny ore and they can't even be fucked to even start research. If all you want is a diamond drill, this is the guide for you. (Or you're a scientist who happens to have all the materials handy to make anything) (I'll do this tomorrow) Illegal research Raising illegal research levels allows you to make AI T.Y.R.A.N.T law modules (from level 2), chem sprayers and energy crossbows (from level 3). There are two methods to beginning your illegal research * There are two suspicious looking toolboxes that spawn in space and will get you to level 2. * The tesla energy relay constructed in Robotics can also take you to level 2. With one diamond you can make a T.Y.R.A.N.T circuit board for level 3, and you won't need to go further than that (but if you really want to, deconstruct chem sprayers). Other way to do it (if nobody is feeling like exploring space), is simply deconstructing traitor items like emags, energy swords and guns. Being Helpful Items made in the protolathe can be extremely useful to crewmembers around the station. These are just a few examples of what you may be asked for. * Roboticists want nanopaste and cyborg analyzers (make them as early as possible, they're very cheap and useful) * Botanists want a floral somatoray * Miners want diamond drills. ALWAYS give them one, they bring science the materials it needs! * Clown and the janitor want a chemsprayer (but don't ever give them one) * Engineers want bags of holding * SecurityEveryone wants all sorts of guns. Load up on Albative and Advanced Energy Guns! Declare Science independent! Be the hero nobody wants (or the antagonist the station doesn't need)! * Chemists want bluespace and stasis beakers * Medbay wants advanced mass spectrometers and advanced trauma/burn kits, as well as laser scalpels and other advanced surgery tools. ** Make yourself a trauma and burn kit for your box for maximum robust points * The janitor wants his janicart upgraded You can make a fully functional copy of about any machine or computer on the station. Build a space AI upload in case shit goes south (or to upload some hilarious fucking laws), build a chemistry lab, cryo and cloning equipment for your own wild ride, build emergency telecomms, and so on. A good way to reduce construction times by is to set protolathe to print enormous amounts of micro-lasers, scanning modules, micro manipulators and capacitors when it's not in use. Use satchels found on the table in R&D to store the tiny parts, stock up on a few console screens and you'll be able to build any machine (except the more advanced stuff) in no time. And Byond Research levels go significantly higher than the base "max research" that roboticists need. It's almost never needed, unlocks barely any recipes at all and involves deconstruction of some really expensive items. * Phazon sheets can get you to Materials 10 * Phase arrays constructed in robotics can give Materials 10, AND bluespace 10. You need at least 9 on both for PHAZON boards. * Deconstructing plasma sheets can get you to Plasma 3, a PACMAN generator board can get you to Plasma 4 * A bag of holding can get you to Bluespace 5 * A combat shotgun can get you to Combat 6 * Traitor items can get you to a very high Illegal research level * Prayers and sacrifices can get you to the absolute maximum Construction The following is a table of all the items that Science can print out, as well as their research levels. The items can be printed out at either the Protolathe, Circuit Imprinter, or the Exosuit Fabricator. Category:Guides